Metallix vs Asriel Dreemurr: Clash of Gods
by Chopper Joe
Summary: A short crossover where Asriel Dreemurr, the God of Hyperdeath, fights a 7-chaos emerald powered Mecha Sonic. Takes place during the Super Mario Bros Z series.


**This was just a little idea I had for a goofy Undertale/Super Mario Bros Z crossover story where Mecha Sonic finds the seven chaos emeralds and has to fight Asriel Dreemurr, The God of Hyperdeath. At first I hadn't planned on posting it for the world to see, but then I thought "ahhhhh why not?"**

 **Btw, if you don't know what Super Mario Bros Z is, I highly recommend it. It's an old, fighting flash series created by Alvin Earthworm (Mark Haynes). If you like Mario, Sonic, and Dragon Ball Z, you're sure to enjoy that.**

 **And for anyone who reads my MHA fanficiton, yes I am still working on those. This is just a little short I created for the holidays. Anyway, please enjoy this completely absurd scenario, and have a very Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Metallix vs. Asriel Dreemurr

Clash of Gods

The looming black sky above cracked with lightning. Sonic choked and gasped for air as Metallix lifted him by his neck. Mario, Luigi, Shadow, and Yoshi were all down for the count. Even with the power of the seven Star Gods, their strength was no match for the mechanical monster. No matter how hard they fought, they could never gather enough power to overwhelm his chaotic might. The red-eyed terror let out a low, menacing chuckle as he tightened his grip.

"At last," he began in a deep voice, "I can finally be free of your unbearable existence and rid myself of these chains. Robotnik was the first padlock. The other mechas were the second. The emeralds were the third. And now, you. You are the answer to my freedom, Sonic. If it is any consolation, your death will bring me indescribable satisfaction."

"B…bite my furry blue ass," Sonic choked and snarled at the villain, "Monster!"

His eyes narrowed, and he let out a satisfied hum.

"Don't worry," he held his hand up to Sonic's stomach and charged a beam, "This will all be over soon."

Sonic continued to struggle as the beam got brighter and larger every second. He could feel his strength fading every second, his breath leaving his lungs as his life drained from his body. Everything started to turn black, and Sonic felt his eyelids turn heavy. This was it. This would be his end.

"Tails…" he whispered as his arms fell limply, "Amy…Knuckles…Shadow…I'm sorry. I failed you all. I failed everyone."

Right before Metallix released his killing blow, a voice called out behind him.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Metallix flinched. His beam faded, and he looked over his shoulder. What he saw took him off guard entirely. A humanoid goat person, no taller than a small child, stood before him. He wore a purple robe with an odd, angel shaped symbol on the front.

"Who are you?" Metallix asked in a low, but calm, tone.

The boy closed his eyes and smiled.

"Howdy!" he said in a cheery voice, "Name's Asriel, Asriel Dreemurr. I would say it's nice to meet you but, well, nothing about this situation is very nice, is it?"

Metallix stared for a few more seconds before dropping Sonic's limp body to the ground. The hedgehog let out a small grunt, indicating he was still alive.

"What is this, some sort of joke?" Metallix chuckled, "Because it's in pretty bad taste, even for me."

"This is no joke," Asriel continued, "And I'm not laughing. I just came here to warn you. If you keep terrorizing this dimension, I'll have to put a stop to your-

Metallix fired a purple blast at the boy. The goat knocked it aside like it was nothing, and the ball detonated behind him.

"Actions…" the boy finished, his expression unchanged during the entire exchange.

Metallix's curiosity began to peak. He fired a series of blasts, and as he expected, the goat boy beat every single one of them away like the first. Sonic barely managed to lift his head to see their unusual savior.

"Interesting," Metallix put a hand underneath his chin, "Clearly you're strong, but I don't sense the same power from you that I sensed from the rest of the trash lying around here," Metallix noted to the bodies of the other fighters, "What are you then? Some sort of god? A guardian of this world?"

"It's a little hard to explain," Asriel admitted, "And I'm not here to answer your questions, so rather than waste either of our time, why don't we just get on with this. I'm only gonna ask you one time. Hand over the chaos emeralds and leave this world forever."

Metallix closed his eyes and began to chuckle. He then let out a boastful laugh as he leaned his head back towards the night sky. He finally collected himself and looked at the boy again.

"Hand over the emeralds? Ha!" he crossed his arms, "You'll have to pry them from my cold, dead, metal hands first. And I can imagine that will be difficult, seeing that they make me invincible."

"You won't win this battle," Asriel's smile finally disappeared, and he glared at the machine, "Listen carefully, I'm only sparring you because I was just like you many years ago. Your defeat is inevitable. Give up now."

"Those are _my_ line your overgrown rodent!" Metallix clenched his fists, "I answer to no one! These emeralds make me a god!" he pointed at Asriel, "Now, release that hidden power that I'm sensing! Show me what you've got! Maybe you can satiate my thirst for a good fight, because none of the fledglings from this world even came close!"

Asriel let out a small sigh and nodded.

"So be it," he mumbled, "I'm sorry Frisk, but we can't spare everyone."

Without warning, an awesome power began radiating from Asriel's body. His form turned into a bright silhouette and grew a few feet. Lighting fired in every direction like an out of control reactor. Even the storms above became more chaotic, as the ground below began to tremble. Metallix felt his excitement raise as he powered up.

"Good, one last fight before I annihilate this pathetic planet!" he roared, "Don't let me down now, Asriel Dreemurr!"

In a split second, Metallix felt something crack against his stomach. He felt his entire body quake with the blow as a transformed Asriel punched him straight in the gut. His robe turned black, his horns grew considerably, and his eyes turned with streaks of war paint underneath them. Asriel roared in a much deeper voice as he blew Metallix away, sending him flying towards the horizon. Metallix crashed through mountains. He managed to stop himself midair and found himself on the other side of the planet in the middle of a mountain range. He gripped his gut and growled as he started powering up.

Metallix gasped as what looked like a bolt of lightning came soaring from where had been punched. He reacted at the last second and blocked Asriel's second devastating punch with both arms. The shock from the attack tore the landscape in two. Metallix laughed boisterously as their legs and arms flew out each other, exchanging blows of godlike strength. The shockwaves from their melee devastated the scenery, shattering mountains and uplifting earth all around. Asriel sent a kick that launched Metallix straight up into the sky and chased after him. He wore a look of pure anger.

"I'm not gonna let you destroy this planet anymore!" he shouted with the voice of an adult.

Metallix laughed as he flew upwards and aimed a blast at the planet.

"Then stop this!" he charged up a meteor sized blast in a second and fired it.

Asriel swore as he changed course and stopped the power ball right before it hit the ground. He knocked it back at Metallix, and the machine knocked it back towards him. They did this exchange five more times before Asriel knocked the back and shouted,

"Enough of this!" a fired a lightning bolt at Metallix.

The machine gasped and hollered as the beam stunned him, allowing the ball to collide and launch him into outer space. Asriel watched as the ball detonated, sending off a green stream of light that illuminated the entire night sky. He let out a small growl.

 _"To think he can fire such powerful blasts so easily and take just as much as he delivers. This guys really is no joke. I won't have time to mess around, and I can't make a single mistake."_

Just before Asriel flew off to chase after him, a voice called out,

"Wait a minute!"

Asriel paused and looked over. He let out a small gasp to see the blue hedgehog from before. Not only was he still standing, but he has somehow managed to run halfway across the planet in no time at all. Asriel paused and floated down to his level.

"The villain is still alive," Asriel continued, "I will try my best to keep him away from your planet, but you should-

"You're from another universe, aren't you?" the hedgehog interrupted.

Asriel was taken aback by that. He didn't expect anyone to know of his true origins. Sonic let out a small huff and laughed.

"And I thought Shadow and I were the only ones. We also don't belong in this place. We came from another universe…and so did that monster."

"I see," Asriel nodded, "Say no more. I will put an end to all of this."

"I would help out but…" Sonic huffed and smiled as he collapsed to his knees, "I've got nothing left. I'm sorry. At the end of it all, I have to rely on someone else's power."

Asriel blinked a few times before smiling.

"I have to rely on someone else's power every moment just to survive," he looked back towards the sky, "Trust me, I know how you feel."

With that, Asriel dashed off back towards the sky. Sonic gasped for air with a weak smile as he watched him leave."

"Yeah…I really doubt that," he whispered before collapsing backwards.

Metallix floated in the vacuum of space well above the planet's atmosphere. He let out a low hum, followed by a chuckle.

"Not bad," he said as he spun around, "But it's gonna take a lot more than that to put me out of this," he started looking around aimlessly, "Now, where is that little-

Asriel attacked from directly below and got a grip around Metallix's throat.

"Miss me!?" Asriel shouted. He circled around the planet like a rocket with his victim, heading straight for the moon. Metallix gagged as he beat at Asriel's arm with both fists, trying to pry him off.

Asriel crashed Metallix into the moon with a devastating impact. Rubble flew all over the place as Asriel dragged him into the rock across the surface. He lit up his free hand with electricity and struck Metallix over and over in the face, sending off an electric shock with every blow. Metallix had enough and grappled his opponent's arm. He yelled, spun over, and threw Asriel into the ground. Asriel bounced across the surface several times before coming to a full stop. An enraged Metallix landed right on top of him and began clobbering the God of Hyperdeath with both fists, virtually burying him into the ground. Asriel managed to grab both hands and pushed him backwards. They struggled against each other as their feet cracked the rock beneath them and their hands sparked with energy. After a solid minute of both gods trying to push the other back with pure strength, Asriel delivered a sudden headbutt, and followed up with a strong left hook. Metallix stumbled backwards and regained his composure.

Both gods took a moment to catch their breaths. Asriel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held out both hands, and pair of chaos swords manifested in his palms. He spun the blades around and took a stance. Metallix laughed at this and pulled out a red saber.

"I am just getting warmed up!" he cried as he charged Asriel.

The two gods clashed yet again. Their swords danced with each other as they soared off the surface of the moon and into the dark void of space. Not paying attention, they plummeted head first into an asteroid field, slicing up one massive rock after the other as they hacked and slashed one another. Their swords clashed one last time before Ariel quickly used an opportunity to blast Metallix at point blank range with a lightning bolt. His saber vanished from his hands, giving Asriel a wide opening. The God of Hyperdeath slashed away at the mechanical nightmare with a flurry of swings. Metallix roared and sent off a devastating shockwave, nearly destroying every asteroid left as he blasted his opponent backwards.

"Enough of this!" Metallix shouted as he held both arms up.

Hundreds, if not thousands of purple and red blasts fired out of his hands and massed behind him like an army. Asriel gawped an awe at the awesome display of power, and Metallix laughed maniacally.

"This is the power of Chaos!" he shouted, "Bow before it!"

Metallix flung his arms forward, and the army of orbs launched like a volley of rockets. Asriel growled and held up an arm. Thousands of white stars manifested around him, and he sent them flying. The stars and blasts collided with each other, ending bright explosions that lit up the void of space like a heavenly firework show. When the light finally cleared, Asriel's opponent was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly teleported behind him, and as Asriel turned, he threw a nasty elbow right into his jaw. Metallix cackled like a maniac as he pummeled his opponent, roaring the word "death" repeatedly. Clearly, whatever power he was using was starting to drive him mad.

Asriel broke off, formed a Chaos Blaster, and fired a massive rainbow beam at the machine. Metallix countered with one of his own, and the two beams struggled against each other before detonating at the center. Again, Metallix charged at Asriel and began pummeling him. Asriel barely had time to block and dodge the blows.

 _"He's getting stronger and stronger every moment,"_ Asriel thought as he defended himself, _"I can't keep up long in this state. I have no choice but to transform into my final form. But I won't be able to hold it long with the souls I've got."_

Asriel knocked Metallix back with a powerful kick. He took a deep breath, clenched his hands, and let out an ear-splitting roar. A rainbow of colors glowed across Asriel's body. Metallix gasped as the energy waves started to knock him backwards.

"What…power!" he shouted as he struggled to maintain his posture.

The transformation finally ended. Asriel's form had changed one more time. The multicolored patterns on his robe mixed in with a pitch-black background gave a menacing, cosmic theme to his figure. He had grown a set of large wings, and his fangs had grown larger. For the first time in his life, Mecha Sonic felt a faint chill of fear run down his back as the deity smiled menacingly at him.

"Your judgement day has come," Asriel's voice echoed with the authority of a true god, "Now, by the will of the creators, you will fall by my hand!"

In the blink of an eye, Asriel began his ruthless assault. Metallix didn't have time to think as he was nearly turned to scrap metal in a matter of seconds. He only preserved himself by unleashing all his power at once as, letting the Chaos Emeralds virtually take control of him. His spikes enlarged down to his waist, his metal limbs bulged like muscles, and his blue body turned to a scarlet red.

"I AM THE GOD OF THIS UNIVERSE!" he roared, "AND YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED!"

He let out a terrible cry of rage and desperation, and the two gods collided for one final skirmish.

There were no more weapons, energy blasts, or clever tricks used for this portion of the fight. The gods soared across the galaxy faster than the speed of light as they brawled each other. Any planet or star that got in their path was instantly destroyed. Despite being equal in power, Metallix was losing the fight…badly. The chaos emeralds took way too much of a toll not only on his body, but his sanity as well. His attacks became completely unfocused by the middle portion of the battle, and Asriel delivered blow after blow, beating the mechanical tyrant to an oily pulp. They travelled in a circle across the galaxy and found their way back at the First World. Right after entering the atmosphere, Metallix's chaos emeralds vanished from him, and he reverted to his Mecha Sonic form. The machine crashed onto the world like a might meteor, crushed by the battle. Asriel floated down to him, still in his final form, and hovered above his beaten body. He pointed a hand at the machine, and a white light lit up in his palm.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way," he spoke with regret, "I never wanted to destroy you, but you gave me no other choice. You are far too dangerous to be left alive now. Goodbye."

Before he could deliver the finishing blow, Asriel's eyes widened, and he clutched his chest. He coughed up blood and collapsed to his knees, instantly reverting to his first form. Mecha Sonic let out a weak laugh as he struggled up to his feet.

"It looks like you're at your limit," he mocked as he struggled to keep his footing, "I'll admit, you gave me quite the beating back there. Even managed to overload my control of the Chaos Emeralds. But alas, it was all for nothing. Once I've destroyed you for good and regained my energy, I will reclaim the emeralds and, with them, my godly throne on top of all existence. You failed, Asriel Dreemurr!"

"No…" Asriel struggled to stand up, but he kept falling down, "I…I can't let it all end like this…not when I'm so close…I can't let this world die!"

"Just lie down," Mecha Sonic began charging a blast, "It will all be over soon."

Mecha Sonic fired his blast. But right before it hit Asriel, someone else jumped in and knocked the projectile downwards. Mecha Sonic let out a frustrated grunt as Shadow glared at him, breathing heavily. Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Yoshi all showed up as well to Asriel's aide, all beaten and exhausted, but standing, nonetheless.

"You little rats!" he growled, "I should've just wiped you out when I had the chance!"

Shadow ignored him and looked over his shoulder at Asriel. He turned to face him.

"Can you fight?" Shadow offered a hand.

"Yeah, I still got some juice left in me," Asriel let out a small laugh as he grabbed the hedgehog's hand. Shadow pulled him to his feet.

The remaining warriors got into fighting stances with Asriel at the front. Mecha Sonic let out a boisterous laugh.

"Fools! I don't need any emeralds to defeat you as you are," he powered up with a shocking amount of energy, "Look how much I still have left! You may have temporarily disabled my use of the chaos emeralds, but no matter! This battle is already over!"

"Don't listen to him," a strange voice called out.

Asriel and the others looked around. Suddenly, seven-star shaped entities appeared around Asriel Dreemurr. The goat boy looked at them al curiously and smiled.

"You guys must be the Star Gods," he acknowledged them with a nod.

"Yes, you have our thanks, stranger," the one with a large white mustache spoke for the rest of them, "If not for you and the other warriors, our world would've been lost for good."

"Don't get your hopes up," Asriel looked back at Mecha Sonic, who was still powering up, "This fight isn't over yet."

"With our help, it can be," he said again.

"Wait a minute, you guys still have energy left?" Sonic asked.

"We were saving it for just an emergency like this. Had we given it to you earlier, it would've been wasted for good. But at his current level, we should have no problems with him."

"That's excellent!" Asriel cheered, "So you can still give them power!"

"No, this power will have to be given to you."

Asriel flinched with mild shock at that.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Star Energy can only be used in small dosages, and for limited amounts of time. If we gave anymore to the others, it would harm them immensely. Do not fear. You should have no problem handling such power with your vessel, especially with how much you were wielding earlier."

Sonic let out a sigh of mixed relief and disappointment.

"So, we still have to leave it up to the mysterious savior, huh?" he huffed and smiled, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too upset. Go ahead, Asriel. Take the power and put an end to this nightmare."

"How do I take the power?" Asriel asked.

"Just lie still for a moment…"

The Star Gods began circling him at a rapid pace, covering him in sparkles. Asriel felt a new power surge through his veins, and his robes turned to gold.

"Whoa!" he looked down at his body in awe, "This power is amazing!"

The star gods began to fade and spoke one last word before disappearing entirely.

"Please, save our world…"

Mecha Sonic felt his anger boiling, and he howled in rage.

"Star energy or not, you're still dead!" he charged at Asriel without thinking.

With a determined look, Asriel planted his feet and launched himself towards Mecha Sonic. In one foul, sudden moment, he smashed his hand through the mechanical tyrant's chest. He had ripped right through his energy cell and held the power core in his hand. Mecha Sonic collapsed to his knees.

"Not fair…" he grunted, "You…cheated…"

"You were using chaos emeralds the whole time," Asriel glared as him as he yanked his arm out, still holding the core, "Don't even start."

Mecha Sonic let out a weak laugh as he felt his power draining. Eventually, even his Mecha Sonic form became too much to handle, and he reverted to Metal Sonic. Both Shadow and Sonic walked up to him and looked down at the villain.

"All I wanted was to be free of my chains…" Metal Sonic spoke in a much more robotic voice than his taller counterpart, "To be free of my masters…my enemies…my programming. Was that…such a crime to pursue?"

"It's not _what_ you were pursuing that was a crime," Shadow glared at him, "I too sought freedom upon my creation. It was the way you did it that was wrong. You can't just kill and destroy everything in your path."

"But that was all I knew," he continued as his wound sparked with electricity, "It was all I was ever programmed with. What else must I have done?"

"I'm sorry metal," Sonic said with a small sigh, "Maybe if I had known about your intense will…I would've behaved differently towards you all those years ago. But you didn't have to continue this path. Once you killed Eggman, you proved you had control over your programming. You had a choice, and you chose…well, poorly."

Metal Sonic's head dropped, and his arms fell limp.

"I…I am sorry," he mumbled with a blurry voice, "Looking at the end results…if I had a chance, I would go back and redo it all…just to see how things turned out."

"Maybe you'll get that second chance," here Asriel smiled with hope, "If I was given it, then anyone can be saved."

Metal Sonic closed his eyes and let out a small, lifeless laugh.

"Thank…you…"

With that, his power ran out, and Metal Sonic's body tumbled over like a ragdoll. Shadow blinked a few times before letting out a small sigh.

"You know, I always thought that would be more satisfying," he began, "But for some reason, I just feel…empty."

"Revenge can never bring true satisfaction," Asriel stopped and looked at the other with a beaming grin, "Now then, I'm sure you guys have a thousand questions."

"Yeah, but first, we've got a hundred thousand refugees who need help," Sonic smiled, "Uh…do you can stick around to help out?"

"Of course!" Asriel closed his eyes and nodded, still smiling, "I'd be happy to."

The three warriors headed back to where the others had been left. Before leaving, Shadow took one last look at Metal Sonic's crumpled body. He closed his eyes and turned back around. He gritted his hands and peeled his eyes forward, following the others back to their friends. Even though it wasn't exactly what he wanted, he felt he had finally gotten the closure that he needed.


End file.
